


senses

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, Established Relationship, Inspired by Fanart, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: “I thought maybe… you know, since you couldn't see me anymore, that maybe you'd like… maybe you'd appreciate something you can… feel.”Noct buys himself lingerie.





	senses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_pronounced_wiener_slave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_pronounced_wiener_slave/gifts).



> This was inspired by [this piece of fanart right here ](https://thecloudstan.tumblr.com/post/159137188220/quick-ignoct-sketch-from-an-impromptu-twitter)(seriously the sketch portrays so much more beauty than I think I manage LOL) go check it and the rest of heich's artwork out! Thank you for letting me (attempt to) write something for this beautiful piece?? keep on drawing ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Certainly it was a rare moment to be woken by a Noctis who was already awake, and that was, Ignis thought, more often than not because of nightmares than anything else.

Now, it seemed Noct was already out of bed, fumbling away with something nearby. Ignis couldn't make out what he was doing, precisely, but it was enough to have woken him from a light doze.

“Noct?” He propped himself up on an elbow. “Everything alright?”

“Shit–!”

He raised his eyebrows.

“No, I just mean– y–yeah. Everything's fine.”

He was educated enough in the nuances of Noctis’s voice, able to tell one emotion from the other even if Noct didn't want him to. He had to, especially now; he didn't have anything else to rely on. Being blind and all, he thought idly, and kicked the blankets away from his legs to get out of bed. “You're sure?”

“You just startled me, I didn't, uh… I didn't expect you to be be awake yet.” Noct fidgeted, hands against something and a soft noise of embarrassment. “Astrals, this is _horrible_ …”

If that hastened his progress out of bed, well, he could hardly be blamed. “What's horrible?”

“Nothing! Nothing like that, Specs.” He didn't sound in _pain,_ at least. “I just… wanted to try something. For you.”

“For me?” He reached out for him, and felt the pass of his skin and displaced air. He'd pulled away? “Noct?”

“Don't… laugh.”

“I cannot imagine such a possibility.”

“Yeah right.”

He could ask until he was blue in the face, but there was only one way to get a solid answer quickly. When he reached out a questing hand again, Noct didn't pull back. His hand hit bare skin, unexpected knowing Noct had been wearing a t-shirt during the night. Fingers bumping against a collarbone, a scrap of fabric settled there.

Curiosity settled in further. Ignis let his fingers follow along it, chase it down to his chest. Two larger pieces of cloth, satin and lace, the curve of a bra and Ignis's eyebrows shot up. “Lingerie?” he asked. That was new. Certain that he was in their position of trying new things within the bedroom, he hadn't any indication Noct enjoyed that sort of thing.

“Y–Yeah,” Noct mumbled. “I thought maybe… you know, since you couldn't see me anymore, that maybe you'd like… maybe you'd appreciate something you can… feel.”

 _Oh._ The thought hadn't crossed his mind, truly; not being able to see Noctis’s face was… he tried not to dwell, but at least he always had the feeling of Noct’s skin against his when they curled into each other at night. The fact that Noct had gone to such trouble just so that he could… enjoy it in a sensual way, in a way to make up for his lack of sight…

“Noct…” He let both of his hands rise to trace along the lacy edges, taking time to catalogue the tingle through the pads of his fingers when they passed over the cotton lace trim. “I appreciate all of you, regardless,” he said, but eagerly let his hands roam.

He appreciated the idea of lingerie; he didn’t have experience with it, mind, but it had always been fascinating to look at. He’d always thought more power to the women who put it on regularly– it looked a hassle, but he could see the appeal of taking it _off_. Now, he couldn’t see anything, and he understood the appeal even more.

“Noct…” The back was two small straps that crossed in the middle of his spine, and a mesh cutout beneath it. He ran his fingers along it and continued. “You are gorgeous.”

“I– ah, you’re… you like it?” Noct fidgeted. “I know we’ve never talked about it, so I wasn’t sure if it was something you’d like…”

He was shaking his head before Noct could even finish. It was needless to say again that he loved every effort of Noctis’s so he let his hands do the speaking instead; moving away from tracing the jagged line of his old scar past the confines of the scrap of fabric. (and how _wonderful,_ how _trusting_ , Ignis could once remember a day where Noct wouldn’t show his scars to anyone– Ignis included. the bad days, riddled with self-loathing and screaming, days Ignis never took personally. and here Noct was, baring it all in the most unique of ways now. Ignis’s heart swelled with pride, and love, and adoration for the man he had fallen in love with, the man who had become even stronger than he had been before.)

“Doesn’t freak you out or anything?”

“‘Freak me out,’” he repeated, dry. Endlessly amused, fingertips ghosting along the line of Noctis’s ribs. Easily he found his way back to the prince’s chest, taking in as much skin and fabric as possible. The bra was unpadded; he settled a singular fingertip against the nub of flesh hardening beneath it and hummed. “Not sure there’s much that can do that to me anymore.”

Noct seemed to muffle a laugh, and Ignis curled a hand around the back of his neck to kiss him. Love and adoration and pride, a silent thank you for determination and dedication taken, but Ignis didn’t let himself fall deeply into the kiss; consider him greedy, but he was curious as to the _rest_ of the outfit– if there was a _rest of the outfit._

“Bottoms?” he asked, pulling away enough to speak. Both nipples had been given utmost attention and Noct was already breathing hard against his mouth, but Ignis still felt the slight shift in atmosphere at the question. This was all very new to them both. Something he hoped they would explore in the future, but not at the expense of Noctis’s mental well-being. “If you’re uncomfortable, Noct, you needn’t co–”

His hands were grasped, and then drawn down to settle firmly against Noctis’s hips. There _were_ bottoms, then. Ignis arched an eyebrow, but chose not to continue his comment. He knew only Noct would know his limits better than Ignis did, and trusted he would stop him if he was too uncomfortable.

The bottoms were much the same, satin silk beneath his fingers. Brand new, soft, not a run in the thread. Eyelet lace trim along the bikini line, right down to where the seat of the pants turned to a thong. Noctis’s hands seized around his shirt as he groped at the exposed skin of his ass, and it was only when he was sweeping his hand along to chase the curve of it when he noticed the keyhole cutout at the back. Directly over his tailbone and in the shape of a… heart? Ignis couldn’t help it; he was chuckling before he could reign in his amusement and Noct spluttered in response.

“What??”

“You have a heart on your ass, Noct.”

“Yeah, well, I figured, you know, since _you_ love my ass…”

“It’s good representation,” he said, and folded down to his knees. “Although I’m slightly more interested in the front at presently,” he added, and settled his fingers lightly against Noctis’s hips.

“Are you real–” His breath hitched as Ignis glided two fingers along the length of his cock, tucked neatly away beneath a thin layer of fabric. “–ly?”

“Yes.” He moved in, hand against his thigh and one reaching down to situate himself in his own pajamas. “Always.” There, he paused, millimeters away from nuzzling his face against Noctis’s crotch and tilted his head, struck with a question he hadn’t yet asked. “Color?”

“Green, green.”

“No,” Ignis said patiently, a smile tugging at his lips again. “I mean, what color are your bra and panties?”

“Oh. Black.”

“Ah.” A proper grin, tapping a finger twice against his lips in thought. “All the better to show stains,” he said, and mouthed at Noct’s cock through that thin layer of satin.


End file.
